


Случайно и намеренно

by jetta_e_rus, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Cultural Differences, Feminist Themes, Gen, Social Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Accidentally-On-Purpose by codenamecarrot<br/>Переводчик: jetta-e</p><p>"Леди Элис Форпатрил ужаснулась, открыв коробочку. Нет, не качеству: изящные золотые завитки серег были сделаны столь аккуратно, словно вышли из молекулярного синтезатора. И не происхождению: Атен был одним из лучших ювелиров столицы. Просто они были... неподобающими. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайно и намеренно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally-On-Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201949) by codenamecarrot. 



Леди Элис Форпатрил ужаснулась, открыв коробочку. Нет, не качеству: изящные золотые завитки были сделаны столь аккуратно, словно вышли из молекулярного синтезатора. И не происхождению: Атен был одним из лучших ювелиров столицы. Просто они были... неподобающими. Она улыбнулась Корделии, почти не разжимая губ и прекрасно понимая, что развернутый выговор с ее стороны будет равен признанию в том, что ей известно значение этих серег. А, значит, она прекрасно поняла, на что ей намекнула Корделия на балу в честь императорского Дня Рождения.

\- Они прекрасны, - оценила Элис, убирая полированную деревянную коробочку в свою сумочку. Она подлила себе и гостье еще чаю, и они вместе принялись смотреть за тем, как на снегу вокруг дворца играют их мальчишки.

Айвен с Майлзом были вовлечены во впечатляющую битву, включающую в себя снежные насыпи, четырех оруженосцев сразу и правила, которые Майлз менял на ходу. Грегор, высокий и серьезный - это был его первый Зимнепраздник после поступления в Академию - осторожно наблюдал за младшими. Вроде бы он не участвовал в игре, но когда Айвен подался назад слишком близко к нему, юный император не отпрянул, а, напротив, ловко высыпал ему за шиворот пригоршню снега. Элис застыла - как можно? с ребенком настолько младше себя! - но ее размышления прервал раскат смеха.

\- Отлично! - воскликнула Корделия, наблюдая, как битва снежками превращается в свалку в сугробе двое-на-одного, причем тандем младших успешно справлялся со старшим, более рослым (и лучше владеющим своим телом) противником. - Я боялась, что Академия его изменила на свой манер. Все эти мужчины, которые только и говорят о долге и чести, но ни словом не упоминают мирную жизнь, семью или развлечения, как контраст всем ужасным вещам, которым они учат детей.

\- Кстати, - обернулась она снова к Элис, неумолимо переводя фокус своего внимания на подругу, - ты пойдешь в Университет с началом этого семестра?

\- Не сейчас. Может, когда Айвен поступит в Академию…

* * *

Университет. Когда-то она мечтала о нем, хотя, говоря честно, ее мечты скорее походили на грезы принцессы, заточенной в башню (университетские здания времен Изоляции впечатляли ее до сих пор), чем о говорили о желании резать лягушек во имя науки.

Но отец осадил ее. Высшее образование, сказал он, станет для тебя пустой тратой времени. Поверь мне, ты так хороша собой, что тебе этого не нужно. И кроме того, если Элис пойдет в Университет, ее старший брат Лев будет вынужден тратить уйму времени, ходя за ней вслед и приглядывая, вместо того, чтобы заниматься учебой. Много толку оказалось ему с того учения: он погиб от выстрела цетагандийцев…

* * *

Дома, уложив Айвена в постель, леди Элис убрала серьги в комод, к прочим своим драгоценностям. Она не вправе их выбросить, это подарок. Значит, сказала она себе, я просто о них забуду.

* * *

Слишком часто - чаще, чем она могла себе признаться – Элис думала, что Корделия права. Барраяр пожирает своих детей.

Когда она в первый раз подумала о том, чтобы сбежать на Колонию Бета, идея показалась ей столь дикой, что она немедленно ее отогнала.

Во второй раз она дошла до размышлений, как именно сможет пробраться в космопорт, не подняв тревогу, но тут возникла другая мысль: кто без нее присмотрит за Айвеном?

Когда Айвен поступил в Академию, дом Элис сделался таким пустым! Она собрала вещи сына, отправила и вечером села у зеркала расчесывать волосы. Тогда она и надела подаренные серьги и взяла в руки ножницы, которыми обычно ровняла челку – ведь какой смысл в украшении, которое никто не сможет увидеть? И тут звякнул комм. С известием, что, поскольку она доверила Айвену паковать свой мундир самому, он забыл положить носки и белье.

И тут наконец-то до нее дошло: что она делает? У нее нет работы, опыта, диплома, которые она могла бы выложить на стол в иммиграционном бюро. Где ее примут, кроме Барраяра? Только здесь красивое лицо, безупречное чувство стиля и "Фор-" в начале фамилии чуть было не привели ее на трон. Где угодно в другом месте это безрассудство оказалось бы разоблачено.

Леди Элис нелегко перенесла дни мятежа. Она видела, как живет простой народ, и хотя всегда была щедра в своей благотворительности по отношению к ним, но никакого желания разделить их судьбу не испытывала.

* * *

\- Падма! – Тот уставился в мутное окно, не слыша, что говорит жена. - Со мной все будет в порядке. У моей матери роды прошли без проблем. Не ходи никуда…

\- Тебе нужен врач. У тебя должен быть врач. И больница. - Он убеждал скорее себя самого, чем Элис, вцепившуюся в край подоконника с наступлением очередной схватки.

\- Не нужен. - Элис попыталась твердо настоять на своем. - Со мной все будет хорошо. Мы с этим справимся, просто оставайся со мною.

\- Доверься мне, - ответил он.

И это совсем не утешало, когда его застрелили фордариановские убийцы.

* * *

Любой барраярец знает, что леди Форпатрил - императорская сваха. А Корделия зачем-то настаивает, чтобы она снова пошла в университет. Неужели она не видит, насколько Элис занята? Она обязана присутствовать на каждом балу, на каждом важном ужине. Приглашения должны быть разосланы нужным людям, а анализы крови проведены заранее. Рассадить гостей необходимо с учетом нынешней вражды между Форсуассонами и Форсмитами, однако ни в коем случае не попустительствовать ей. Нужно починить фортепьяно в большом зале, точно к этому приему, и...

В один прекрасный день в почте обнаружился чек. Видит бог, она никогда не просила о деньгах, и сам Грегор точно бы до этого не додумался.

Элис чуть было не вызвала Корделию. Но вместо этого сама ворвалась (точнее, быстрым шагом заявилась) в штаб-квартиру имперской СБ, воплощенная ярость почтенной дамы, и потребовала видеть капитана Иллиана.

\- Почему? - вопросила она.

\- Потому что я доверяю вам его жизнь.

* * *

Дело в чистой случайности, сказала себе Элис: новая горничная, нелегкое утро после Зимнепраздника, разъяренная госпожа Форволк с ее звонком по комму в поисках кузин… но в глубине души она знала правду.

Айвен был на Земле. Дома было так тихо, что этим утром она поехала в свой дворцовый офис обсудить бал, Галю Форбонн и ее незваных гостей. Не произошло ровным счетом ничего предосудительного. Просто вдруг она увидела, как неожиданно ей улыбается Иллиан, и улыбка, что тоже неожиданно, его красит.

\- Миледи...

* * *

Вернувшись домой, Элис кинула взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале прихожей. Голова высоко поднята, подбородок вздернут, безупречно уложенные волосы обрамляют серьги.

"Постоянные отношения надолго. С мужчиной. Серьезные".


End file.
